Dōryoku Haru
Dōryoku Haru'' ''(動力春 Dōryoku Haru, or Jill Adelaide in the English dub) is one of the main characters in Team Up! Pretty Cure. She is considered the leader of her and Ōjo. History Team Up! Pretty Cure Team Up! Pretty Cure Full Power! Fight Together! Pretty Cure Season 2 In the new season of Fight Together! Pretty Cure, Haru and Ōjo appear as Cures. They gain powers to transform solo. Haru at first is a little unserious, but eventually becomes stronger and stops the new Regina haters. Cure Rose "The fiery spirit of passion, Cure Rose!" 情熱の炎のような精神、キュアローズ！ "Jōnetsu no honō no yōna seishin, Kyuarōzu!" Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyuarōzu) is Haru's alter ego, and is occasionally referred to as the "Fire Flower", due to her power being heat (as well as flowers). She is the more offensive of the duo, as well as stronger. Haru becomes Cure Rose with her Flower Baton and shouting, Pretty Cure, Floral Power! Because of sports, she is also fast and can easily change up her combat. However, Ōjo is more defensive and plans better than Haru. Haru also has the disadvantage of water. As a cure, Haru learns to take things more seriously, and focuses more. Due to this, she now gets a few more good grades, but near the beginning, doesn't change because of her thinking about her cure life. She likes fighting evil, and works hard. She often goes to Ōjo's house to discuss Pretty Cure. In the second season, Cure Rose has more power and more bravery. She becomes faster, and eventually is even with advantages and disadvantages with Cure Lily. Transformation Attacks Blooming Flame Strike - Cure Rose's main solo attack. She summons a flower, which bursts into a huge flame. Cure Rose then steps back, charges forth, and kicks the flames. She can control it to go faster or slower. Dual Floral Combo Power Flower Beam ' Powers Blooming Cure Rose '"The passionate red flower, Blooming Cure Rose!" 情熱的赤い花、ブルーミングキュアローズ！ "Jōnetsu-teki akai hana, Burūmingu Kyua Rōzu!" Blooming Cure Rose '(ブルーミングキュアローズ ''Burūmingu Kyua Rōzu) is Cure Rose's upgrade in the second season and its movie. Along with Blooming Cure Lily, all of their statistics are increased. Blooming Rose transforms with the Bloom Baton by shouting, Pretty Cure, Full Bloom!. Transformation Attacks Powers Miracle Cure Rose Transformation Attacks Powers Appearance Relationships Etymology 'Dōryoku '(動力) - Dōryoku translates as "Power", referring to Hana's strength and abilities. 'Haru '(春) - Haru translates as "Spring", referring to one of the season's main motifs, flowers, as well as her and Ōjo's love for flowers. Together, '''Dōryoku Haru'' (動力春)' means "Power Spring", or "Spring Power". ' '''Jill '''means "Daughter of Jupiter", referring to her incredible strength. It also can refer to '''Eternal Cure Rose', as then she receives the power of lightning. Adelaide means "Noble" and "Kind", describing Hana's personality, as she is usually kind, and becomes better at it as the series progresses. Songs Japanese Hana's voice actress has participated in three character songs for the character she voices. She also performs two duets with her partner's voice actress, Shizuka Furuya. * 'Duets' English Trivia Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Team Up! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Team Up! Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Characters Category:Stubs